


Breaking the Tides of War

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [69]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Blizzard or Activision.So, this idea was inspired by a post on another website. It is, oh what a surprise, a fix-it-fic. Why? Cause I love them, I think all of my fics are like that, really. Set after the events of Legion, but before Battle for Azeroth. Here it is, for the small fandom that is Warcraft on this site, and for any of my followers interested.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Breaking the Tides of War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Blizzard or Activision. 
> 
> So, this idea was inspired by a post on another website. It is, oh what a surprise, a fix-it-fic. Why? Cause I love them, I think all of my fics are like that, really. Set after the events of Legion, but before Battle for Azeroth. Here it is, for the small fandom that is Warcraft on this site, and for any of my followers interested.

  
  


Blackness.

Peaceful, unhindered blackness, and then… sight. 

Tyrande Whisperwind had closed her eyes, as she was mostly listening to Genn Greymane blather on… and on about the ore called ‘Azurite’, by those whom had discovered it. Her brilliant white eyes were staring at him, and her face was set into an expression that could only be described as exasperated. A slow turn of her head, with a soft sigh, saw her looking at the white/purple tinged eyes of the Prophet, who seemed to be of the same mindset as she. 

  
  


“... it is time we took back Hillsbrad, too long has it been left to bathe in the  _ filth _ of the forsaken, and the horde.” Genn finished, slamming his fist on the table, nodding heartily, with Mathias Shaw doing the same, though silently so. He was about to go on, as if it had already been decided, when there was the protesting of a chair being moved back forcibly, and the slamming of palms on the table, enough to ear it a soft crack from the force of it. 

  
  


“ENOUGH!” Tyrande near screamed, her eyes glowing in her fury. “I have heard your vitriol for far too long, Genn Greymane, and I refuse to listen any longer.” She said, snarling and starting to walk around the table. “I allowed your people to take refuge in our home, and you continue to try and poison us all with your hatred.” She said, walking, her breathing heavy. 

  
  


“You were cursed, hurt and ravaged, yet you must understand that you are not the only one affected in this world, boy.” She hissed out that last word, and he bristled softly. “You are a boy to me, nothing more, and this tantrum of yours is getting out of hand.” She poked his chest at her last few words, each word punctuated with a poke. 

  
  


“If you do not wish to speak in this war cou-” Genn was interrupted by not a slap from an angry woman, but the punch of a general, fury rolling off of her. He doubled over from the force of it, and his head was tugged back by his hair as he was forced to look up at her. 

  
  


“This is not a time for war, you foolish boy!” Tyrande hissed at him, getting close. “We have had far too many wars in too little of a time. It is a time for peace.” She let go of him, and gestured to two of her most trusted guards, the ones she had brought with him. Then, from the Shadows, appeared Maiev Shadowsong. “Hold him, until the adults can finish speaking.” She said, and before he could rally himself to retaliate, he was shackled by the magic of the Warden’s, and then sealed in a green crystal, waiting. 

  
  


“King Anduin.” Velen spoke, all of this having rocked quite a few of the Alliance leaders to their core. When Anduin looked at Velen, like the confused young man he was, he got a soft smile. “Let us talk, let us speak like leaders. Too long has he been the only one with your ear, let us help you, as we are here to do so, my child.” He said, and Anduin let out a soft sigh, nodding ever so softly. He wanted to avoid war at all costs, that was for sure, and well… he too had seen too much of it. 

  
  


“Yes, yes. War is not conducive to growth in any fashion, that is absolutely certain.” Mekkatorque said, in his high voice, getting nods from the other leaders. “Let us not capitulate to the whims on the horizon! The legion is defeated, no longer are they infinite! We must band together, so that any foe that should we encounter, will face not a divided world, but one that will never falter!” He said, slamming his own fist on the table, getting nods and mutterings of agreement. 

  
  


“What lunacy is all of this? We are talking about sedition to the crown!” Shaw said, growling and looking around, about ready to start going completely AWOL, before a hand was put on his shoulder. 

  
  


“Be at ease, Master Shaw, we don’t want another war. We don’t  _ need _ another war.” Master Aysa Cloudsinger said, and at his glare to the calm pandaren. She let out a soft sigh and hit him in a few choice spots on his form, making him seize up and collapse, unable to move. “Those who are the most fearful, are usually the loudest when no other way seeps into their minds. I do apologize, your majesty.” She said, bowing to Anduin, who nodded, and politely asked that Shaw be put to the side, comfortably. 

  
  


“Alright, let's get this meeting started properly.” Muradin said, before they were all interrupted by a flash of portal light, as Khadgar appeared. 

  
  


“Ah, good, I thought I was late.” Khadgar said, smiling before looking about. “Was the meeting not to start at noon?” He asked, frowning after observing the little bit of action he had missed. 

  
  


“No… it was to start at eleven.” Aysa said, before shaking her head and giving a soft, but baleful look, at Genn who was hovering in the crystal prison. 

  
  


“Well, my apologies for my tardiness, I was misinformed.” Khadgar said, before sitting down and getting into the discussions about the meeting that should have been taking place all along. 

  
  
  


~BtToW~

  
  


The meeting took a few hours, but unlike if Genn and Shaw had been coherent, there was no yelling or name calling. Towards the end of it, Velen closed his eyes as the Light felt it was time for him to have another vision, one that had been denied to him with the presence of the Legion on the forefront of importance. He then opened his eyes, Tyrande and Anduin having felt the burst of the Light coming to him, before he spoke. 

  
“Your Majesty.” Velen said, and after getting the nod from the young king, he spoke again. “Send word of parley to the Warchief, and her most trusted, and open minded. It would be in the best interest of Azeroth for such a meeting.” He said, and he frowned for a moment, before he nodded and started to write a small, but to the point note. 

  
  


“I have, at the very least, neutral standing with Lady Windrunner, I shall take it.” Khadgar said, and Anduin nodded, thanking the elder male who took it, and with a jaunty wave, vanished. 

  
  


“I shall… leave.” Tyrande said, to the surprise of those around. “I do not have the best standing with the Quel’Dorei, even if she no longer accepts that as part of her.” She said, sighing as she stood. “I simply request word of how the meeting proceeds.” She said, with a soft nod, getting nods and words of agreement from those around. 

  
  


“I will take his highness to Stormwind, myself, if the Lady Shadowsong will accompany me?” Aysa said, and said Warden nodded and Shaw was picked up by some of the Tushi guards, while the green crystal floated behind Maiev as they walked out of the meeting chambers. 

  
  


The remaining leaders of the alliance waited for Khadgar’s return, and were glad it did not take very long. A scant quarter of an hour, before a portal opened and out stepped Khadgar, with a smile on his face. Behind him stepped High Overlord Saurfang, Baine Bloodhoof, and then Sylvanas Windrunner, who just seemed so very… very cheerful, as per her usual. 

  
  


“Sorry we too so long, had to make some stops.” Khadgar said, and as the three looked around, it was Anduin who spoke. 

  
“Please, sit, anywhere you desire. We are here to talk of peace, to stop the madness that has been driving us for so long.” Anduin said, and Sylvanas smirked softly, before donning her neutral mask and sitting down. Those of the Alliance let them keep their weapons, so they could feel more at ease, they were after all, in enemy territory. 

  
  


The meeting was just as productive, though not as long, as the first one. After some opening, not so nice, comments from Saurfang, things got underway properly. He did apologize, speaking it was his way of testing the waters so to speak, but he was a warrior of the Horde, first and foremost. Baine was all for peace, and to a lesser degree so was Saurfang. What surprised them all, was how open Sylvanas was to the idea of no more fighting. That was, until she explained it. 

  
  


“With the Legion dismantled, lack of war would have my people be able to search for a cure. No terrible deals, no shady dealings.” Sylvanas said, looking up. “We could become close to, or what we once, were. Never truly whole, but not broken or forsaken.” She said, nodding softly and leaning back. They were then, all of them, surprised by teleportation magic incoming, and then a hard, agitated voice shortly after. 

  
  


“I come to join a meeting for war, and I see my King and the others of my beloved alliance cavorting with the enemy?” Jaina Proudmoore said, her tone so caustic, and accusatory. “What lies have they been feeding you, my Majesty?” She said, starting to walk over to the young king, Sylvanas rolling her eyes, before her senses screamed at her. 

  
  


Being in the presence of two beacons of the light had been stifling at first, but she got used to it quickly. It was why her senses screamed to her now, as she felt shadow, and whispers in the air. She saw dim recognition in the Prophet’s eyes, but he wasn’t quite there yet. She knew that magic though, by the Titan’s she knew it. In her previous life she had been a ranger General, and even now in undeath she had skills that put some living ones to shame. The speed being one of them, and soon everyone blinked and then saw an arrow a scant inch from Jaina’s face, her eyes widened in surprise and fear. 

  
  


“Nathrezim.” Sylvanas hissed, her body taut, poised to loose the terrible black arrow she was known for. 

  
  


“Whoa there, Lass!” Muradin said, getting up as Jaina dared not move. If she so much as twitched, she’d have a face impaled by an arrow, coated in who knows what kind of magic. “Put the bow down, we’re under parley, aye?” He said, and though he didn’t have his weapons, he was still a formidable dwarf. 

  
  


“Prophet, come closer, you know what it is I speak.” Sylvanas said, not even blinking away from looking at Jaina. Velen nodded, rising, his staff lightly tapping on the floor as he did so. He was the most peaceful of all those here, his weapon was an instrument of that, so he was allowed to keep it. He saw Jaina, for the barest of moments, twitch as he got closer, and then he put a hand on Sylvanas’s arm, and only then did she lower her bow. 

  
  


“This, is why they cannot be trusted.” Jaina said, haughty and sneering again. “The Prophet knows I am no… demon.” She said, scoffing, and then gasping in pain as chains of light and radiance appeared around her. To those without evil intent, or influence, the chains would do nothing, but they were causing her serious pain.

  
  


“She is indeed covered with the taint of a Nathrezim, the question is, who?” Velen said, walking around her, watching as her eyes started to turn a terrible shade of green and violet. Her grimacing in pain turning into a look of fury, and rage, as she then tried to struggle out of her bonds. 

  
  


“Oh!” Khadgar said, before he was gone in a burst of light, and not a minute later he returned, with Lothraxion within him, blinking softly. 

  
  


“Anetheron…” The former Dreadlord of the Legion said, his radiance making Sylvanas grimace again, before she moved away “You must know… nothing can hide from the light.” He said, placing a hand on Jaina’s head, and then the screaming came. First, it was of pure, unadulterated rage, cursing and spitting. Shortly after that, it was pain like neither had ever seen Jaina experience. Her thrashing was painful to watch, but they had to, especially to see the essence of the demon being pulled from her. 

  
“I will return, fools!” Anetheron said, having taken his essence and placed it within her, his body long since destroyed. “The Legion is eternal!” He snarled out, and then faltered when Lothraxion smirked. 

  
  


“Sargeras lies imprisoned, his stolen titan restored. The legion is no more.” With those words, the High Commander of the Army of the Light released the essence of the dreadlord, who screamed as he was banished to the writhing abyss. Never to return. Jaina then screamed once more, dropping to her knees as the shackles around her could no longer hold her, the screams turning into body wracking sobs. All the things done with her body, with her as a passenger, were so very fresh in her mind. It was more than one person should ever have to bear. 

  
  


Anduin rushed over to her, and helped her up just a bit, causing her eyes, red and still pouring tears, to look at him. 

  
  


“My King… I am-” Jaina started, before he cupped her cheek to interrupt her. 

  
  


“Not at fault. We can talk later, you need rest, time to heal.” Anduin said, before closing her eyes with his fingers, and pushing her into a form of healing stasis. “We need healers of all forms, that can be spared.” He said, and Sylvanas was the one who spoke first. 

  
  


“I know what it is like to hear the whispers of a Dread lord, I offer my council, should she desire it.” The Banshee Queen said, getting nods. 

  
  


“It is why she has been so distant, and caustic. Usually she is much more agreeable to peace.” Muradin said, one of Velen’s draenei picking her up. “Alright, we’ll take her to our healin’ halls, not to far from here.” He said, before looking at Sylvanas. “You’re welcome to stay, if ya like.” He said, before moving with Anduin, Jaina and the draenei carrying her. 

“Well, this has been quite a whirlwind of a day.” Khadgar said, humming softly as the chime of the gongs went off in Ironforge. “And it’s not even time for supper yet.” He said, grinning, getting soft smiles in return. “Ah, I suppose I must play messenger. I will speak with Tyrande and Aysa.” He then stopped, looking at the guests that were of the Horde. “Care to join me?” He asked, and Saurfang grunted and got up. 

  
  


“I’ll go with you, mage.” Saurfang said, stretching with a low growl. “Maybe someone will get uppity and i’ll be able to smack them.” He said, getting a chuckle from the older man, before they were moving through a portal. 

  
  


“You know, I've never actually been in Ironforge, I think I would like to take a look around.” Sylvanas said, and she was answered by Falstad.

  
  


“I’ll be a bit of a tour guide, don’t want no upset anyone who sees ya. Come on, lady Windrunner.” Falstad said, starting to walk with the much taller female, and talking with her as if they had not been enemies a scant few hours before. 

  
  


It would take a while, old prejudices were bound to surface, but peace would come to Azeroth. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was as far as I could personally take it. It had to be written though, otherwise I would have went nuts. I hope it can be enjoyed, small ass fandom that this is, though. Read and review, please. 


End file.
